The invention relates to a reciprocating engine, and more particularly an internal combustion engine, with at least two cylinders accommodating a reciprocating piston each, and with at least one primary connecting rod and at least one secondary connecting rod, whose small ends are connected to a piston each, and whose crankshaft ends, i.e., the ends opposite of the small ends of the connecting rods, are mounted on a common crank pin of a crankshaft, the crankshaft end of the primary connecting rod having at least one shoulder whose inner surface is rotatably connected to the crank pin via a first big end bearing, and whose outer surface constitutes a bearing surface for at least one secondary connecting rod.